User blog:Wassboss/Round 1: Marth vs Toon Link
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Pit and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Mario, Ness, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. Fighter 1 Name: Marth Origin: Fire Emblem Position on the Tier List: 7 List of Special Moves Close range: Up Tilt Swings his sword in a large arc above his head, front to back. It has a good all around reach and is suprisingly strong with a big knockback. Mid Range: Dancing Blade It is a unique move, as it consists of four different attacks chained together; a variety of combos can be performed. Marth does several quick forward slashing attacks which flow neatly from one to the other. Long Range: Shield Breaker Marth pulls his sword back and charges up the blow for up to five seconds. He then releases it and the sword is thrust forward, doing massive damage. As the name implies the blow is strong enough to break through any shield although the damage is significantly reduced when this occurs. Special: Counter If hit with a phisical attack ,(Asssuming the move has been activated), Marth will strike a pose and a small, metallic "chink" sound will be heard and marth will deliver a slash, doing damage to the attacker. If the attack is a projectile it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a 30 degree angle. Explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage. Finisher: Critical Hit Marth holds his sword skywards while he builds up the strength of the blow before rushing at his target at a high speed. The blow is extreamly powerful and if it connects it will be an instant K.O. Moveset Gallery Up Tilt (Marth).jpg|Marth using his Up Tilt. Dancing Blade.png|The first strike of the dancing blade. Shield breaker.jpg|Marth using Shield Breaker. Marth Counter.jpg|Marth using his counter on Ike. Critical Hit.jpg|Critical Hit in Use. Fighter 2 Name: Toon Link Origin: Wind Waker Position on the Tier List: 13 List of Special Moves Close Range: Forward Smash A strong sideways slash which can be followed up with another finishing slash. The first slash is not all that damaging but the second slash is quite powerful. Mid Range: Spin Attack Toon Link charges up the move before spinning around in a ciricle, sword held out, a total of three times. Does not have to be charged but is significantly weaker when uncharged. Long Range: Hero's Bow Toon Link takes out his bow and fires an arrow, which does minimal damage. Can be charged up which increses the range and power of the arrow. Special: Bomb Toon Link's bomb, can be thrown at other opponents, where it will explode on impact. It can be caught by an opponent but has a timer which will expire after a few seconds, exploding the instant the timer has finished counting down. Finisher: Triforce Slash The attack starts out with the Triforce symbol on the back of Toon Link's hand glowing. A ray of light will stun anyone horizontally in front of them. Toon Link will then dash towards any opponent stunned by the beam and strike them 18 times for an immense amount of damage before pushing them back with powerful blow. Moveset Gallery Forward Smash (Toon Link).jpg|Toon Link using his forward smash. Spin Attack.jpg|Toon Link using his Spin Attack. Hero's bow.jpg|Toon link using the Hero's Bow. Bomb (Toon Link).jpg|Toon Link holding his bomb. Triforce Slash (Toon Link).jpg|Triforce Slash X Factors/Justifications Strength: M=69/TL=59 Marth may not be the strongest of people but even so he is much stronger than toon link. Toon link is only 12 years old and thus is nowhere near as strong as marth who is a full grown adult. Marth's blows may be only slightly stronger than toon links but his size means that more mass behind each blow and his bigger sword also increases the power of his blows. Speed: M=82/TL=85 Being smaller, Toon link is much quicker than marth and his blows are also much quicker. Marth's blows are fast too but toon link relies on his speed more seeing as how he is not only lighter than marth but also has no real defensive move where as marth does. Agility/Mobility in the Air: M=80/TL=84 Toon link, once again because he is smaller, will have a lot easier time dodging marth's attacks than marth will his. When it comes to the air Toon Link is much more mobile and agile in the air because one again his smaller size and spin attack help him dodge and attack in the air better than marth. Intelligence: M=85/TL=79 Marth is a master tactition and is able to come up with many battle stratagies for many different types of situation. Toon Link is by no means stupid but he is still only a child and thus does not have the same tactical and combat knowledge that marth has. Close Quaters Combat: M=90/TL=84 Marth takes this catagory by ease. Toon Link may be a master swordsman but he also has to split his training and time between his projectile weaponry as well. Marth's only weapon is his sword and therefore can focus on it more and because he lacks projectiles he has to relie on close quaters combat to beat his opponents and is there for much better at it than toon link, who can always fall back on his many projectiles. Ranged Combat: M=0/TL=90 Toon Link has a variety of projectiles and is skilled in the use of all of them, being an expert archer and a good shot with a boomerang. Marth has no projectile attacks which puts Toon Link in an even strong position as he can slowly whittle down marth without him even being able to get close. Killer Instinct: M=70/TL=70 While both of these warriors would have no qualms with killing the enemies they face in thier respective games they would be unlikely to be trying to kill each other as neither would belive the other to be someone who deserves to die and thus would just be trying to subdue their attacker rather than flat out kill them. Suprise Factor: M=75/TL=86 Toon Link, being a child, would be quite suprising to marth who would not be expecting him to be as good a swordsman or archer as he is because of his age. Toon Link would be suprised at how good a swordsman Marth is but the shock would wear off fast where as the amount of projectiles toon link is carrying and how proficient he is with them would be much harder to adjust to for marth. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted. 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle Intro Toon Link runs through the corridors of the training rooms, sword drawn ready for combat. When his guard came to his training room to take him to the arena he struck, his sword cutting through the guard's neck with ease. After checking to make sure no more guards were coming he began his escape. Being stealthly lasted about 30 seconds before he was spotted by a guard and now he is being persued by two of them, thier heavy metal boots clanging off the floor. Another leaps out in front of him but toon link gracefully leaps over his head, the huge arms clasping at his feet. He rounds a corner and is immediatly knocked to the ground by a pair of guards, who press him to the floor with the staff of thier scythe's. He tries to wriggle free but everytime he moves the guard pushes the sycthe into him harder, untill he loses the will to resist. One of guards, his red coloured armour signifing that he is highly ranked, steps forward and lowers himself forward, untill his face is pressed against toon link's. "What is your name little one" he snarls but toon link does not answer, staying true to his silence. The high ranked guard waits a few seconds before asking again but upon recieving no answer a second time he straigtens up, fuming, and takes out a scroll. Unraveling it, he looks over the pictures of the prisoners untill he finds the one of Toon Link. He tucks the scroll away in his armour and takes out a book, flicking to the third page. "Your lucky this time little one" he says "I would have you executed but your next to fight in the arena". He looks up from the book and smiles evily. "Take him to the transportation cylinder, take away his weapons untill he gets there" he says, turned round and striding back to his position. One guard takes his sword and bow, the other grabs his boomerang. Two of the remaining guard's lift toon link up by the arms and the last one draws a crossbow, leveling at toon link's chest. The five guards escort toon link to the cylinder up to the arena, the crossbow not once waving from where it is aimed. Tossing him into the cylinder, they first throw him his sword, followed by his boomerang and then his bow. Toon link grabs it in midair and draws the string back immediatly, arrow flying forward. He is too slow however as the guards have already pushed the button, the arrow disintergrating the second it hits the wall of the cylinder. Grunting in annoyance he sheates his sword and slings the boomerang over his back, keeping his bow drawn. He feels the sun beating down on his back, turning to face the open door of the cylinder which leads into the collesium. ---- Marth waits in the arena, his hand resting on his sword handle. He has been waiting in the arena for over 10 minetes now and he is begining to grow impatient. Fight No battle to be written. Epilouge TBA Expert's Opinion TBA Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and intersting to write. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion. The Intro and Epilogue are not included in this however so if you see an intro up, it does not mean voting is closed and if you don't see and Epilogue but the actual fight is up, voting is closed. Category:Blog posts